Jhaelyl Maalus
Jhaelyl Maalus Race: Human Female Age: 29 Birth: Space Occupation: Voidstar Initiative Group Mercenary Biography: Born in space to a modest family. Jhaelyl Maalus was taught the good vaules of life from her family as they moved around the galaxy when they could. Stopping in at space stations or planets, doing some work where it was needed and taking what credits they could, then moving on once they had the chance and a ship that would take them. Her father taught her something that most girls probably didn't learn in their teens, how to fire a gun. Her father was protective of his daughter and wanted to make sure she could defend herself if something was to happen. He taught her how to fire a pistol and use a knife when the times call for it. All the lessons worked well for her, as she became a natural at the pistol and pretty good with a knife, though she hadn't needed to really use either. Sometimes she would have to slash some drunk getting to close to her, but nothing more than that. This is most likey a different lifestyle than most on the Citadel. She would watch vids of them as a child, seeing all the green grass and bright lights of the Citadel, wondering and dreaming of what it would be like to live on it. She stayed with her family for a long time until she had a decent savings of her own and felt old enough to move along on her own. Her parents wished that she never left them but Jhaelyl knew that she needed to do this for herself. She packed what she could carried and paid the overpriced fair to finally reach her dream home. Sadly, it wasn't like Jhaelyl imagined or dreamed. After the cost of the travel fair and the costs to be even allowed on the Citadel, she found her a bit rougher off than she thought. This didn't stop her though, she had been through a lot and knew how to make money last. She was stuck in a place that wasn't like anything she saw in the vids, The Wards. Though not the worst place she had ever been to, it definitely wasn' the bright green world she dreamed of. She had enough money to stay in places, a lot smaller than she planned, but it was her own place at least. Maybe, she could find some steady work and make her way up in no time. Though even this life was still pleasurable to her. She had heard on the news on the sparatic fighting that was happening around The Wards between the gangs and C-Sec. She did her best to avoid it all and not get involved, just protecting herself when she needed to. She was on her way home after some light work and buying a few items when an explosion erupted in the hallway. A bomb was placed in a store and went off close to her, sending her flying against the ground and in much pain. Burns from the explosion and shrapnel dug itself into her right eye, making her scream in agony with the other victims of the attack. Luckly for her, she was taken into medical care and they were able to stop the pain and get the shrapnel out of her eye but they couldn't save it, leaving her with just a single eye. There was offers to get a robotic one, but she couldn't nearly afford and had to spend the most of her savings on the medical treatment itself. Leaving her dream all but crushed now. After spending a week in medical treatment, Jhaelyl was finally released from her bed rest. She spent the rest of her savings on the medical treatment, releaving her of the pain but leaving her with a large burn scar on her face and now needing to wear an eye patch, covering up the scar that was her right eye. She went home and started to pack up what belongings that she still had, knowing that she wouldn't be able to make the rent on her place when it was due. She knew in a time like this, it would be her chance to find some stable work, though now she was certain it was going to be underhanded in some way, feeling when places are ruined and people are desperate, crime seems to rise a bit, though C-Sec had quashed it. She spent some nights practicing when she could with her weapons, remembering what she had learned before from her father and having to adjust herself with only one eye now, but even with the disability, she was able to still use them effeciently. She was hoping to find someone wanting her talents and one that paid well, or decent at least. This seemed to be harder than she imagined and she was on the streets, "living" where she could with the last of her possessions. She wasn't about to give up on her dream, but now, she just might have to do it anyway possible. In desperation, Jhaelyl joined up with the new Voidstar Initiative Group as a Mercenary. Not exactly where she thought she would be working but knew that she needed the work and from the first appearance, this might be a profitible, and somewhat safe group to sign up with. Category:Human Category:Character